


Exhibition of the Lovers

by FallOnMe8



Category: Original Work
Genre: ASFR, Art, Exhibitionism, F/M, Inanimate Objects, Inanimate Transformation, Living Statue - Freeform, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Transformation, Turned to Stone, artwork, living art, museum, nude, petrification, statue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOnMe8/pseuds/FallOnMe8
Summary: Cassie is invited to an exhibition of lifelike statues. There, she'll fall in love with a beautiful male statue, who invites her to join him...
Kudos: 10





	Exhibition of the Lovers

“So what do you think?” Cassie kind of looked around incredulously if her friend didn’t mean to ask her, considering she couldn’t really form the words to describe her thoughts about the pretty statues. She found herself in the middle of a large museum hall, in a ‘performance party’ hosted by her friend Andrea from art school a long time ago. Andrea had made a name for herself as a provocative artist, creating artworks blurring the lines between what was real and artificial, art and normal. In one of those, she had cajoled hundreds of regular people to pose naked and suggestively in Times Square. Cassie wasn’t sure if this more private party would top that performance.

But when the curtains were raised from the spotlighted objects, revealing beautiful nude statues on high pedestals, she began to be a bit flustered. Walking around, she could see the statues from all genders to be unbelievably lifelike. They had detailed faces and hair, even showing small follicies of recently shaved hair up close down their ankles. They even had human-like imperfections: some women weren’t supermodel-like slim but had double hips, some men had slightly saggy butts and askew penises. But that didn’t make them less sexy for Cassie: it just made them more attractive to her not just to admire them but to imagine being one. And that’s why Cassie couldn’t answer Andrea, because she wished Andrea had made a statue from her as well.

While making some more half-minded small talk, Cassie noticed a difference in the poses of the statues. Some were in aesthetical poses, assuming contraposto or even mimicking classical poses. Some were very plainly posed, as if suddenly caught candidly or looking into a mirror of themselves. And some were impossibly posed, floating in the air with only one foot touching the ground or just having their limbs outstretched in ways Cassie assumed were not comfortable. And one of the latter caught her eye enough for her to abruptly leave the conversation.

It was a statue of a man looking as if he was being lifted up in the air, his arms and legs pulled downwards and his chest arched forwards. Cassie walked around the statue and was immersed by his beauty: his strong legs and arms connected to feet and hands which seemed to be tensed up, his posture hiding a taut ass. His face was filled with a serene bliss, as if he just received the divine beauty he was now radiating. She wanted to reach out her hands towards him, but he was too high to do it discreetly. She looked around, and saw Andrea approaching her. “I see you have found a date for tonight?” Despite her high status in the art world, Andrea hadn’t lost her snark. “Hey, it’s not like I had anything better to do tonight,” Cassie tried to retort. “Well, if it’d make you more comfortable tonight, I made him knowing you’d fall for him.” Andrea said, before suddenly leaving for the main stage. Cassie didn’t have any clue what she meant with that. “Knowing I’d fall for him?” 

Suddenly, she heard a microphone buzz as Andrea began talking about beauty, how it’s unattainable and what happened when beauty invited us in. Cassie didn’t pay much attention, until suddenly the pedestals on which the statues were positioned began to disappear into the ground, putting the statues on the same height as the audience. Cassie looked around, and seeing some people approach the statues, she decided to do the same for hers. As she approached his front and got a better look, she was stunned: she saw even more lifelike details which should have been impossible to capture on stone: Cassie’s hands ran over knuckles and toes which were irregular and wobbly, then over the relief surrounding the knees and elbows, tracing muscles poking out not exaggerated but naturally. Out of something almost hypnotical, she lowered her hands across the belly to the groin: the shaft showed a vein, the tip had a noticeable shape, and there was even a bump running from the penis to the ass. She couldn’t reach inside, but she did try to squeeze the cheeks. However, despite the lifelike bumpy details she had felt, she could not make the butt recline. It was as firm and unyielding as stone, lifelike and yet also unliving. Stepping around to get a better look at the face, she was smitten by his face. It was almost as if a real human had been caught in stone, from the thousands of strands of solid hair on his head and on his eyebrows around his closed eyelids, to his definable brow, cheekbones and jaw, to his ever so opened lips hiding the details of the mouth. She held her hands on his cheeks and leaned in for a little kiss. 

Suddenly, the statue’s eyelids opened, revealing beautiful grey eyes. Cassie stepped back in shock, bumping onto some people. Before the realization sunk in that some people were watching her little handsy act, all the statues in the room began to slowly move from their initial poses to a more neutral one and turn their attention to the stage. Even the statue in front of Cassie: he would crack a slight smile and wink towards her before slowly landing on his feet and turning his head towards Andrea. ‘Once in a blue moon, it feels like beauty becomes concrete, attainable. They reach out for us, begging us to join their fold: to become not only beautiful, but the embodiment of beauty themselves. We could reject their offer, fearing we may not live up to their standard. But for the ones whose desire pulses through their hearts, untainted by fear, I ask you to join Them.’

And then, the curtains fell back from the ceiling over the statues. However, this time it fell over the once-suspended man as well as Cassie. Before she could pull out, she noticed the statue had reached out an arm to her, as if to invite her into his embrace. She hesitated, but then heard him speak: “Don’t be afraid. I know you want to be a statue and I know you like me.” The statue then pulled in for a kiss, which Cassie openly received. She knew what she had to do. She put out all her clothes, from her dress down to her underwear. She wrapped her arms around the statue, pressed her weight against his chest, stretched out and kissed. The statue’s mouth opened to receive it, and soon moved both his arms to her back to pull her even closer to him, his dick pressing against her belly. They continued to kiss and press, until suddenly they could not move anymore. Cassie noticed this, but that didn’t stop her from feeling pleasure. As the touch of the statue engulfed both her inside and outside, she noticed a tingling feeling growing from her feet up to her legs. “Oh my god, I’m becoming a statue now!” she whispered to the man. As she realized her dream was coming true, the tingling petrification reached up her vagina, pushing her deeper into waves of sensation. While she gave up her thoughts to this feeling, the petrification grew from her midriff to her arms and breasts, all amplifying her rising sensibility until it reached the tip of her head. To amplify the sensation, the statue began to carry her in his arms and put his dick inside her, slowly thrusting her. She was sent into an internal scream of joy, until she thought she reached climax. The feeling couldn’t escape her in the conventional way, so it pulsed through her entire body. Cassie became more and more aware that her body was one solid mass now, a thing. It took a while before it all ebbed away, and when it did, Cassie looked around and saw that she was still under the curtain.

“Wait a minute, how can I still see? And how can I talk and think about this? I can’t turn my head, I don’t have pupils, and I don’t think I can exactly use a brain in this state.” “Well, it’s a bit of a long story,” her man replied. “By the way, I’m Adam.” “Uhh, I’m Cassie.” Cassie couldn’t say much, her mind still reeling from the feeling of having become a statue. She tried to move, but couldn’t. She looked down from Adam’s eyes to her body: only her neck and top were visible, the rest hidden from view, but she saw they had the same texture. “This can’t possibly be happening. Did I just turn into a statue? And, uhhh, I guess we just had sex now? Under curtains but in front of other people.” Adam chuckled. “We did, yeah.” “I uhh. Sorry, I don’t know how to believe this.” Cassie replied. “ Wait ‘till the world has to believe it. You’re gonna love it.” “What?”

Suddenly, the curtains lifted up, and the hardened lovers were exposed for the world to see. Cassie looked around, realizing her in-coitus nude body was now fully exposed. She saw people giggling and smiling, others pretending to not mind while throwing a few glances. And then she saw people approach them closer. She could feel their stares scanning her entire body, seeing her face frozen in a climactic howl, her whole body wrapped around Adam’s. She could even sense a young couple caress her thighs, and gripping her butt: the young lady motioning for her boyfriend, who looked into her ass to see if it’s open, to take a closer look and see her vagina being penetrated by Adam’s penis. She could then hear two elderly ladies making jokes and surprisingly lewd comments about her. And she loved all of these sensations. She was experiencing the things she had always dreamt about: to be a statue, an inanimate object, meant to be seen and to be touched and to be marvelled at, just like she did with Adam. And Adam could read her mind and shared in her revelling: he had also liked it when Cassie was giving him very close attention. Now, they were both proud to be the centre of attention. Cassie felt like an artwork, the Embraced Lover, a statue embodying love, lust and beauty, radiating something a normal human could not. 

During the evening, people would continue looking at her and touching her. Cassie would feel their touches in detail, which would generate a pleasant feeling reverberating all over her body. But eventually, she also noticed touches from unknown places: she could also feel touches on Adam. She could sense Adam’s arousement when people were caressing him, stroking him, and giving quick touches to his butt and the small part of his penis which was exposed. Not only had Adam and Cassie given each other pleasure, they were sharing each other's pleasure, as if their petrification had also made them a union more closer than anything humans could experience.

Eventually, the commotion died down, and Cassie and Adam regained their senses. “I can’t believe this is actually happening, oh my god.” Cassie giggled into Adam’s mind. “Yeah. I wouldn’t trade this feeling for anything in the world.” “Glad you guys like it.” The sudden appearance of Andrea’s voice made them want to turn around, but they obviously couldn’t. Yet despite not having their heads aimed at the host, they could sense her presence, and more importantly, the fact she’s not communicating verbally. “Cool huh, these nanomachines.” Cassie was confused. “Nanomachines?” “Yeah, I could give you a primer, but that’d be too much of a buzzkill. I don’t want you to distract from what you both always wanted.” “Wait, you knew I was into statues?” Cassie asked. “And what did you mean with ‘I made him for you?” Andrea kept her coyness. “Well, he was obviously not a statue before this, but again, I knew how to make you comfortable.” And with that, Andrea walked away.

Heeding her advice, they stopped communicating clearly and just began focussing on their existence as a statue. Cassie tried moving every part, every detail of her body to feel it not yielding, just to hammer home the fact she's a statue. When she was done, she focussed on being simply a thing. And with that, her thoughts sank down, just as Adam’s did. Now they were The Embraced Lovers. Sometimes people would return back to them, remark on them, talk about them, touch them, even try to get a bit more intimate with them. and they would relish the feeling, share the feeling with each other.

After a while, they heard a message in their heads waking them up: “Heads up, were gonna warm you up.” Then they heard a voice from the speakers. “Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for admiring these statues today. But it wouldn't be possible without these people.” Slowly, Cassie and Adam could feel they were able to move again. Cassie sighed and pulled out of Adam with no effort: she felt she still had the strength of unyielding stone and heightened senses, with the appearance of stone. Then, she heard applause from the entire room towards them. A small thought appeared that she was naked; she was baring her groin and breasts for all in attendace. But she didn’t mind: they had already seen her naked anyway. Cassie and Adam looked each other in their grey eyes, smiled and gave a little kiss, before holding hands. They then turned to the crowd and bowed repeatedly, every time slightly deeper to expose their assholes to the people behind them. They could also see the other statues, which had also turned into pairs; turns out every statue was human, and was flirted upon by someone. She could see gay and straight couples everywhere, even a pair of three or four statues. They were also naked and seemingly post-coitus.

As the afterparty began, some of the other statues disappeared into the back rooms and returned with their clothes on. Some of them had returned to their flesh. But Cassie and Adam were one of the few pairs who stayed naked and in statue form the entire night, as they were already comfortable in this form. They talked with the guests, allowing them to feel their skin and inspect their anatomy when they respectfully asked. Sometimes Andrea would join, who couldn’t help herself but speak highfalutin about her artistic intentions or the technobabble making the event possible. Cassie and Adam would sometimes pull away from the conversation to stand in a couple of classic poses and then be photographed, or just be regarded as an artwork for a while. When more and more people began to leave and the party began to be broken down, they and the other statue-couples would play a game of Weeping Angels Tag with the remainers and the staff, freezing when they were being observed and trying to tag the humans when they weren’t. But during the entire night, Cassie and Adam always stayed close together. On the small gaps inbetween all the acitivty, they would kiss and touch each other discreetly.

And at the very end, Andrea approached the new couple. “Well, I might as well keep your clothes since you don’t seem to need them it seems. Interesting to see how being statues also make some people nudists.” “Well, I have been posing naked before,” Adam replied. “Not talking ‘bout you darling, I’m talking about Cassie. I didn’t know you had it in you, girl.” Cassie had to giggle shyly at that remark. Fucking Andrea. “Anyway, I want to give you guys a gift. This is the container of the nanomachines which make you a statue. To control them, just think about what you want and the nanomachines will take care of it.” Cassie was estatic. “Oh my god, thanks Andrea!” ”Oh, and one more thing. You’ve already done the deed, and you’re probably gonna do so again very soon. So let me help you make it more special. You guys wanna be lifted home?” “Sure, but how do you wanna make that special?” the couple asked.

\---

A single truck left the building. The truck was transparent, carrying a sculpture of a man on top and a woman below on the verge of climactic bliss. It rode through the dawn of morning, taking its time to pass through the more busiest spots. It passed pavements of stunned, commuting people and folks getting their early communal coffee, before joining the highway. There, distracted drivers looked at the contents of the truck. Eventually, the truck reached another city and went to an apartment complex. Andrea and a couple of guys stepped out. Andrea opened the doors with Cassie’s keys while her guys unloaded the sculpture and carried it through the stairs, drawing a couple of people to the enticing commotion. Finally, they reached a studio room, opened the door with keys in hand, maneuvered the sculpture inside and closed the door. They moved to the master bedroom, opened the curtains, and laid the sculpture on the bed. Cassie put the keys and the nanomachine-container on a table nearby, and approached the sculpture. “Hope you’ve enjoyed your trip. Enjoy your long day off!” Then, Andrea and her men left the home, leaving the erotic sculpture to shine in the passing rays of dawn, illuminating the enlarged moaning expressions, the tense muscles and arms wrapped all around, the butts turned inwards, and the small unexposed part of the member suspended around the hard, open, visible tunnel.


End file.
